


The One With The Ice Tray

by lifeisloud



Series: The Spideychelle Parent AU [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, PeterMJ - Freeform, Spideychelle, soft, the softest parent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisloud/pseuds/lifeisloud
Summary: “I’m late,” Michelle tells Peter looking up from her phone, but Peter doesn’t get it at first.“Late? Late for what?” Peter questions, Michelle had climbed out of bed and was pulling on some sweatpants. “What are you doing? What's going on?” Peter questions, getting out of the bed as well.“We need to go to the bodega,” MJ tells him, as she slips on her shoes.“You’re late, for the bodega?” Peter speaks slowly and choppy as he tries to decipher what MJ was saying.“No, Peter!” MJ looks at him waiting for him to put the pieces together. “Use that big brain of yours.” She teases, crossing her arms across her chest while she waits for him to figure it out. He was taking too long to figure it out, and she was growing even more impatient. “Oh for fuck's sake Peter, I need to get a pregnancy test.” She throws her hands up in frustration.





	The One With The Ice Tray

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part to a spideychelle parents au series that I'll be posting for weekly :)

Michelle felt _off._ She couldn’t exactly put her finger on what exactly was wrong with her. She had felt weird and under the weather for over a week, she hadn’t been sleeping all that well either. She couldn’t focus on anything she tried to read, which was especially unusual for her. All of this came to a head when on Friday when she was getting ready to leave for work she couldn’t find her keys. She had been looking everywhere for them. Then she found them in the freezer, and she has no idea how they got there.

 

“Is that your keys?” Peter questions looking over Michelle’s shoulder, as she stares blankly at the ice tray in her hands.

 

“Yes,” She replies slowly, confused.

 

“When did you freeze your keys?” Peter questions, he was fixing breakfast but he was slowly starting to get more and more concerned about his wife.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Michelle stutters awkwardly. Peter turns off the stove and walks over to MJ, taking her face in his hands looking at her with concern.

 

“MJ you are the most observant person I know, how the hell do you not know how your keys got in the freezer.” Peter seemed angry but not at her, but it still makes her flinch, Peter seems to soften when he notices how startled she seemed. “Are you ok? Have you been sleeping?” He fires off questions at her. The speed at which he was asking questions was too fast for her to process. So she stutters a few times as she attempts to answer his questions.

 

“Not really, I just, I feel weird.” She confesses looking at him tilting her head to the side. She was spaced and Peter could tell that she was out of it, and it was starting to seriously concern Peter. She was never like this, she was always so on top of things.

 

“Ok, I think we should both call into work and just take the day,” Peter suggests softly, running a hand down MJ’s arm to her hand, taking it in his and leading her over to the couch. MJ allows him to lead her over to the couch but she still feels dazed. “Pepper said that I could take the whole week if I needed,” Peter announces as he returned to the living room from making a phone call. “Maybe I should take you to the doctor,” Peter suggests touching the back of his hand to MJ’s forehead. Normally she’s swat his hand away and tell him she was fine, but she wasn’t entirely sure that she was fine. She was sleep deprived beyond belief and her stomach felt a little rumbly, a feeling she really preferred to never ever feel.

 

“I think I just need to get some sleep,” Michelle says lazily waving him off. Her eyelids felt incredibly heavy too heavy to keep open at this exact moment so she leans her head over into his lap, he immediately starts playing with her hair, and Michelle immediately feels grounded in reality. Before she felt weird and spacey but right now she could focus on his fingers running through her hair, it calms her into a good sleep, something she hadn’t had in what felt like years but had really only been a few days. The next time Michelle opens her eyes next the first thing she notices is the time, it was a whole 12 hours later, and she wasn’t on the couch anymore, she was in Peter and Her’s bed. She sits up slowly looking around the room, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. She nearly jumps out her skin when she finally notices Peter sitting beside her in bed, he was reading a book.

 

“Isn’t it a little dark to be reading,” Michelle comments her voice still bogged down by sleep, deeper than it normally was. Peter chuckles lightly, closing the book in his hands and putting it on the bedside table. The hallway light was one cast a small sliver of light into the mostly dark room. “Why didn’t you just go to the living room to read?” Michelle pushes herself up onto her elbows head tilted as she looked at Peter.

 

“I wanted to keep an eye on you.” Peter shrugs leaning forward to press a quick kiss to her forehead. “You’ve been sleeping all day.” He comments, his hand rests on her arm, a thumb rubbing lightly as he spoke to her. “How do you feel?” Peter asks. Michelle could tell that he was concerned about her.

 

“Much better,” She answers honestly. But she still didn’t feel 100%, there was still something that was bothering her, she still felt off, and then she struck with a sudden thought. Her breathing hitched and she looked at Peter with wide eyes. He looks back at her with concern. “Peter,” She pauses for a second staring into space, she was trying to figure something out.

 

“Em, what?” Peter sits all the way up in bed so that he was sitting right in front of her, she wouldn’t meet his eyes she was too busy searching the bed frantically for her phone.

 

“Peter when was the last time I had my period?” Michelle turns to Peter, he seems taken back at the question, but she can tell he’s thinking about it.

 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Peter replies just as Michelle finds her phone in the bed. “Why?” Peter asks watching as Michelle unlocks her phone. He was confused, but Michelle wasn’t saying anything as she tapped away on her phone.

 

“I’m late,” Michelle tells Peter looking up from her phone, but Peter doesn’t get it at first.

 

“Late? Late for what?” Peter questions, Michelle had climbed out of bed and was pulling on some sweatpants. “What are you doing? What's going on?” Peter questions, getting out of the bed as well.

 

“We need to go to the bodega,” MJ tells him, as she slips on her shoes.

 

“You’re late, for the bodega?” Peter speaks slowly and choppy as he tries to decipher what MJ was saying.

 

“No, Peter!” MJ looks at him waiting for him to put the pieces together. “Use that big brain of yours.” She teases, crossing her arms across her chest while she waits for him to figure it out. He was taking too long to figure it out, and she was growing even more impatient. “Oh for fuck's sake Peter, I need to get a pregnancy test.” She throws her hands up in frustration.

 

“O-OH, oh my god ok.” Peter hurries to get on his own shoes, nearly falling over in the process, while MJ just stands there shaking her head at him. Then he flies out of their bedroom grabbing her hand as he hurries out. Peter slows when the get down to street level.

 

“You want to talk about what this could mean?” MJ asks raising her eyebrows at Peter. She felt nervous about his response. They had talked about having kids more than a few times, they had been since before they got married two years ago. They weren’t necessarily trying to have kids but they also weren’t exactly trying  _not_ to, but there was still that little bit of that was worried that Peter would say he wasn’t ready for a kid yet.

 

“Em, you might be pregnant the only thing this means is we might get to be parents.” Peter states excitedly he was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement, and MJ felt instant relief flood through her.

 

“So you’re not terrified?” MJ asks him as they continue down the street to the bodega. Peter looks up at her with a light laugh.

 

“Oh no, I’m terrified.” He admits, and MJ laughs looking down at their intertwined hands. “But Em, we make like the best team ever,” This make MJ laugh even harder. “We can do this.” He adds softly, MJ smiles at him.

 

When they get back to the apartment MJ heads straight for the bathroom, and when Peter tries to follow her in she stops him.

 

“You’re kidding?” Peter tilts his head to the side, looking offended. Michelle wanted him in the room she really did, but she was also worried about his reaction. What is she ended up not being pregnant? Peter was so excited that she dreaded seeing his reaction if the test turned up negative, so she wanted a buffer, the buffer being the bathroom door.

 

“I just, please just wait in here.” Michelle pleads, Peter sighs and nods.

 

“Ok, I’ll be right here if you need me,” Peter says giving her an encouraging kiss on the cheek. Michelle smiles at him as she slips into the bathroom. She stares at herself in the mirror for a second terrified to get the results of this test. She takes a deep breath before taking the test.

 

Michelle paces up and down the bathroom while she waits the allotted 5 minutes, which ended up feeling like a whole century. She could hear Peter bouncing his leg anxiously through the door, and his nerves were definitely not helping hers. When the timer goes off MJ nearly jumps out of her skin. She can hear Peter knocking something over, probably from shooting off the bed or wherever he was sitting. She hurries over to the bathroom counter taking a deep breath before bringing the pregnancy test up to her eye level. Then her breath hitches in her throat. She slowly turns towards the door, pregnancy test in hands, she opens the door and finds Peter standing near the bed looking at her expectantly.

 

“So?” Peter steps closer to MJ, who was moving at a snail's pace. She finally looks up from the pregnancy test locking eyes with Peter.

 

“It’s positive.” She tells him breathlessly. Peter’s eyes widen, and his breathing hitches.

 

“It, it is?” Peter’s voice cracks as he speaks, and Michelle nods in response showing him the pregnancy test. He takes the test from MJ, hands shaking. “Em,” Peter looks up at her eyes shining with tears. “We’re going to be parents.” He laughs a few tears falling down his face, happy tears of course.

 

“We’re going to be parents.” Michelle echoes. Peter wraps her into a tight hug spinning her around causing her to laugh. He pulls away from the hug to give her a kiss.

 

Michelle couldn’t believe that this was happening, she was so overwhelmed with feelings. She was terrified, but she was also unbelievably happy. She was so excited to do this with Peter. She knew that Peter would be with her every step of the way and that was the bit she was most excited about. Neither of them knew anything about being a parent but they both knew that they would love that kid more than anything. “I love you.” Michelle sighs pulling away from the kiss and resting her forehead on his.

 

“I love you too,” Peter says, kissing her again. Peter pulls away smiling slyly at her, he drops to his knees in front of her, looking up at her with adoration in his eyes, she feels like she could melt on the spot. Peter wraps his arms around Michelle’s torso bringing her closer to him. He levels with her stomach, lifting her t-shirt up a little bit and leaning forward, so close that his lips are now brushing against her bare stomach, it kind of tickles.“Hey, there little one.” His breath fans across Michelle’s stomach as he speaks and Michelle finds herself playing with his hair as he spoke. “We can’t wait to meet you.” He whispers kissing her stomach lightly. Michelle laughs shaking her head at him.

 

“You know that fetuses can’t hear sounds until about 18 weeks,” MJ comments looking down at him, he smiles and shrugs looking up at her. MJ gets down on her knees as well, draping her arms around his neck, pulling him in towards her. She leans forward pressing her lips to his own soft ones. Peter pushes forward into the kiss causing Michelle to fall back, she laughs drawing him back into her. He hovers over her kissing her again and again.

 

Peter and Michelle don’t move from their spot on the bedroom floor, for hours, the just lie there, tangled in each other's arms, they don’t even really say all that much either. Peter just lazily runs his hand up and down Michelle’s arm. They fall asleep there on the floor that night, dreaming of the new path they would be traveling down.


End file.
